Unplanned Miracle
by GleePotterTwilightFan
Summary: After a one night stand at the beginning of sixth year, Ron Weasley finds himself expecting. What will he do when the most unexpected person is the most supportive? I'm really bad at summaries. Please give this story a chance. MxM, Love Scenes, and MPreg. Don't like don't read!
1. Chapter 1 - Confession and Diagnosis

**Hey what's up fellow Fan Fiction readers? I've been reading Fan Fiction for about three years now but I've never attempted to write my own story before. So bear with me. So here it goes.**

**Oh one other note. I hate stories that have so many spelling and grammatical errors that it is super difficult to read, so please let me know if you spot any. Your help and input would be greatly appreciated. 3**

**This it MxM and Mpreg. Don't like don't read. And please be nice as this is my first time.**

Unplanned Miracle

Ch. 1 – Confession and Diagnosis

His mind was spinning a million different directions. How was this possible? Why was it always him? What would he do? How could he tell anyone, especially him?

Sixteen year old Ron Weasley sat on his bed in Gryffindor common room, the curtains drawn around him. The same questions whirling around his mind over and over again. He was clutching his stomach with one hand, a little white muggle contraption clutched tightly in the other. That wretched pink plus sign seemed to scream 'look, Ron Weasley is up the duff!'

He took a deep breath. He has some important decisions to make. First he had to get ahold of himself, buck up and tell the other father. As much as Ron didn't want to deal with it, the other boy deserved to know he's going to have a child.

Ron got up and begun walking out of the dormitory.

"Hey, where are we going?" Harry asked.

"Uh, I-I need to go see professor Flitwick about something," he stammered.

"Wait up, I'll come with you."

"No! I-I mean its ok. I'll be right back. See you later." Ron quickly left the dormitory before Harry could reply. He made his way down towards the dungeons. He had to tell him before he lost his courage.

As he entered the entrance hall, he heard a familiar voice. "Hey, Weasel-bee, Where's Potter? You two are always together. What happened, did he finally come to his senses and ditch you and your poor ass family? Isn't it true that your entire family lives in one room?"

Ron clenched his teeth, making his hands into fists. "Shove off, Malfoy," he growled blinking tears out of his eyes. He walked up to Malfoy, his face red. "We need to talk, privately."

"Whatever you have to say to me you can say it in front of Crab and Goyle."

"What are you too scared to talk to me alone, ferret? Not so brave without your bodyguards, are you?" Ron spat, turning on his heal and began walking away at a slow pace, knowing Malfoy would follow.

"I have to go take care of the Weasel. I'll catch up with you later." Malfoy began to follow behind Ron at a distance.

Turning into an empty classroom he waited for Malfoy to enter before locking the door. He put up a strong privacy charm before turning to face the other boy.

"Well, what is it you wanted to say, Weasley?" Draco spat.

Ron took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. "Uh, Well…"

Draco huffed and annoyed sigh

"Something has happened... you remember what we did last month, right?"

"What did you do now weasel? You better not have some disease and given it to me," Draco sneered.

"I'm pregnant" Ron whispered, scared of how the other boy would react. "And it's yours."

Draco's stomach felt as though it jumped out of his throat. "Excuse me. What did you just say?"

"I'm Pregnant," Ron repeated, resting a hand on his stomach and holding out the pregnancy test for Malfoy to see.

"What is this thing?" Draco demanded, staring at the muggle test.

"A-a muggle p-pregnancy test," Ron stammered.

"You are not p..." Draco stopped. He couldn't even say the P word. "I don't trust muggles and their silly contraptions. I'm taking you to Madam Pomfery. She will do another test, a real, magical one. I bet this is all just a big mistake."

Ron crossed is arms over his stomach, tears threatening to spill out his deep-blue eyes. He never questioned the muggle test. What if he wasn't pregnant? He knew it wasn't the best situation. He was only sixteen and he preferred Malfoy not be the other father of his baby, but he wanted his baby. No matter the circumstances, he wanted him or her. This baby was something that could be all his, and now he might not even have had it in the first place.

The two boys walked silently beside each other to the hospital wing. When they entered Malfoy knocked on Madam Pomfrey's office door.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Weasley," Pomfrey tried to hide her surprise at seeing the rivals standing together. "What can I do for you boys?"

"Firstly, you have to promise me what we say here today will be in strict confidence," Draco said in a warning voice.

"I pride myself for my patient/healer confidentiality. I will keep my word."

"Ok, right. Well, Wea- I mean, Ronald here believes he may be in a... situation that needs your medical assistance," Draco said.

Ron was surprised to hear Malfoy say his real name and not call him Weasel. He was pulled out of his sort of shocked daze when Madam Pomfrey addressed him. "What's going on Mr. Weasley?"

"Uh... you see, well" Ron stammered.

Draco spoke up, seeing that Ron was having a difficult time. "He thinks he may be... with child."

"Oh, I see. Mr. Weasely, follow me." Madam Pomfrey led Ron to the furthest and most private bed. Draco followed them. "Thank you, Mr. Malfoy. You can go."

"No! I-I mean, can he stay? This kind of concerns him too," Ron stammered in a panic, not wanting Draco to leave, though he wasn't sure why.

"Of course, sit tight and I'll be right back." Madam Pomfrey walked back to her office to gather supplies.

Draco was stunned. "You really want me to stay with you? I thought you wouldn't want me here."

"I don't know. If I am pregnant, I think you should know about it. It is your baby after all," Ron blushed.

"Oh," Draco said uncomfortably. He wasn't quite sure what to think about this situation. '_I mean it was only one time,' _he thought._ 'He doesn't even like me.'_

"You don't have to stay if you don't want to." _'I knew it. He doesn't like me and certainly doesn't want this baby,'_ Ron thought sadly to himself.

Draco took a deep breath. "No… no, you're right. If you are p-pregnant; it is my responsibility, both of ours actually."

"Alright, Ronald, extend your arm," Madam Pomfrey said walking back to the bed.

"What is that?" Ron asked, worriedly.

"It's a blood test. Don't worry; it will only be a pinch."

Ron lay back on the bed, extended his arm and squeezed his eyes shut. Draco grabbed his other hand. Ron looked at him in surprise, and then squeezed his hand when the needle went in.

"All done," Madam Pomfrey said; removing the tourniquet and applying a small band aid to prevent bleeding. "Lay there for a bit, the test should be done in a moment."

Draco released his hold on Ron's hand, taking a seat beside the bed. "Are you scared?" he asked.

"A little."

Just then Madam Pomfrey walked up to the two boys. Her face arranged in calm mask.

"What's the verdict?" Ron joked, trying to lighten his and Draco's nerves.

"Well, it seems your suspicions are correct. Mr. Weasley, you are pregnant."

**What do you think for my first attempt? Like/don't like? Should I keep going? If you want me to keep going please Review and Follow/Favorite this story.**


	2. Chapter 2 - The most embarrassing exam

**I'm back! I'm so glad you all seemed to like it. I wanted to try and answer my reviewers at the beginning of every chapter. If you prefer me to do it at the end instead, let me know.**

**If I misspell your names wrong, I am truly sorry in advance. Here goes nothing:**

**Talley67:**** Thank for helping me fix my errors. I appreciate it a lot. I went and corrected them before writing chapter 2.**

**BleuBay144:**** I know. I've never seen a Draco/Ron paring before either, so I thought I'd give it a try. I like the stories with the most unlikely pairing myself. I've seen Harry/Draco or Harry/Snape a lot. I like those too though. Drarry is cute. Maybe Dron or Raco will catch on.**

** Thedemenwithin2:**** Thank you for your encouragements. ****J**

**Seastar529:**** I'll try to get the chapters up ASAP. I'm glad you liked it.**

**Mikesh: I'm glad you like it. I'm right with you; I want to see where the story take me also. I pretty much write whatever comes to mind, then make it make sense later. I plan to update at least once a week if not more. So stay tuned!**

**3 Thank You to all the readers who Follow/Favorite this story. It fuels my writing. Please keep it up.**

**OK, on with the story. And like I said before I hate (or rather dislike) stories that have so many spelling and grammatical errors, as it is super difficult to read. So please let me know if you spot any. Your help and input would be greatly appreciated. 3**

**This it MxM and Mpreg. Don't like don't read. And please be nice as this is my first story.**

Unplanned Miracle

Ch. 2 – The most embarrassing exam ever

Unable to hold it back any longer, Ron began sobbing uncontrollably. He hiccupped and shook; curling up on the bed. He looked so small and scared.

Draco was freaking out inside, but he managed to keep calm on the outside. He did the unthinkable and climbed up onto the bed, wrapping his strong arms around the crying teen. "Shh, it's going to be alright," he whispered in Ron ear.

Wanting to respect the boys' privacy as best she could; Madam Pomfrey drew the curtain around the bed, leaving Draco to comfort the distressed Weasley boy.

"No, it's not going be ok. I'm all alone. How am I going to raise a baby while still going to school? I'll have to drop out. What will my parents say, or my brothers and Ginny? And Harry and Hermione, they're going to kill me. Bloody hell, what am I going to do with a baby?" Ron ranted hysterically.

"Calm down! It is going to be ok. You won't have to do this alone. A Malfoy never abandons their family." He placed his hand on Ron's stomach, "This baby is my family, which means you are now my family. Everything is going to be alright." He stared straight into Ron's deep-blue eyes, "I promise."

Ron's heart melted as he let the blond hold him. It was all going to be alright. Giving a small Smile, he nodded and dried his eyes.

Madam Pomfrey came around the curtain as the boys pulled apart. Draco reclaimed his seat next to the bed. "Before I let you go; I need to do a checkup to make sure how the pregnancy is progressing and see how far along you are," she said smiling at Ron. "I know this is going to be embarrassing, but I need you to remove your pants and underwear."

"Eh, why?" Ron asked, going red in the face.

"I need to check to see if you will be able to deliver naturally when the time comes or if a C-section will be a better route."

Ron's face went from red to white faster than you could say Quiditch. "I haven't even thought about how it's going to come out." His voice was shaky and he began to tremble again.

Draco grabbed a hold of his hand, making eye contact with him; "Listen to me. It's going to be fine. Nothing is coming out any time soon and I'll be with you when it does. Madam Pomfrey just needs to do a check-up. We need to make sure our baby is strong and healthy," his hand, again, resting on Ron's still flat stomach.

"Our baby," Ron whispered, placing his hand on top of Draco's, looking back into those beautiful grey eyes.

"Yes. Now, are you ready?" Draco said, looking determined though gentle.

Ron got up, with the unnecessary help of Draco, and began pulling down his pants and underwear. His face was almost the color of his hair. He climbed back onto the bed, and looked sheepishly at Draco.

"I'm going to need you to lay back, bend your knees and let them fall open," the healer said kindly. She knew this was humiliating for the young boy.

He lay down and bent his knees up. Rather than letting his knees fall open he clamped them closed, too embarrassed to be showing his bits and pieces to the women.

"Don't worry," she tried to reassure him, placing her hands on either knee. "You are by far not the only young wizard I have cared for. I've seen it all. Now, try to relax." Reluctantly, the pregnant boy let his knees be gently pushed apart.

"Now, take deep breaths. In and out slowly, it'll be over before you know it."

Ron took in a slow breath, than squeaked as he felt a finger enter a hole that should definitely not be there. "Bloody hell, what was that?" he asked, eyes going wide as he struggled to sit up.

Draco's heart started racing, "What are you doing to him? I order you to stop!" he said loudly, getting to his feet.

"Calm down boys. I'm almost done, just relax. Mr. Malfoy, please sit down." She said exasperatedly.

Ron tried to take deep, slow breaths. He felt some weird, almost painful sensations as she did the examination. As soon as she removed her hand, he immediately closed his legs again.

"Everything looks great. It seems you will be able to have this baby the natural way," she said with a smile. "And that, Mr. Weasley, was something similar to a women's opening. It does nothing to your male organs, so don't panic," she reassured him. "It will develop throughout your pregnancy. After delivery it will go away. You will be completely back to normal after the birth."

The redheaded boy sighed in relief, his anxiety level decreasing a great deal. "What should I expect in delivery?" He asked as he put back on his pants.

"You don't need to worry about that now. We'll discuss the birth when it gets closer to time. Are you boys ready to see your baby now?"

Draco's head whipped around. "We can actually see it? Isn't it still too early?"

"No, Mr. Malfoy, it is not too early. I need to do a quick scan to make sure the baby is healthy and to see how far along he or she is."

The boys both stared as Ron's stomach in wonder. They would be able to see their baby. It became even more real as Pomfrey pointed her wand at his navel, uttering the sonogram spell.

Above his stomach floated an eerily clear black and white image of a tiny peanut shaped blob. "That's it?" Ron asked, a shocked expression on his face.

"Yes. It looks as though you are about 5 weeks along," She smiled, moving her wand over his still flat stomach, measuring the tiny baby. "The baby is still in the first stages of development. His or her brain is just starting to develop. It will still be a while yet till we can see much else."

Tears were swimming in Ron's eyes. This was his baby, his and Draco Malfoy's.

Draco noticed the tears threatening spill over. He leaned in to whisper in Ron's ear. "Are you ok? Does it hurt?"

"No. It's a real baby, our baby," Ron said thickly, not understanding why he was actually crying.

Madam Pomfrey smiled down at Ron as she spelled the image onto photo paper before removing her wand. "Unfortunately this is a normal part of pregnancy. You will feel more emotional than normal. Your hormone levels will be out of control for the first few months, if not for the whole pregnancy. You will feel like crying one minute and fine the next."

"Is there anything he can take for it?" Draco asked.

"Unfortunately not, these hormones are necessary to help the baby develop normally."

Ron decided if it was helping to make his baby healthy, he wouldn't mind feeling a bit over emotional.

"Any more questions boys?" the healer asked, handing over two copied of the sonogram photos.

"Yes," Ron said, his face going slightly green. "When is the morning sickness going to be over, or rather all day sickness?"

"When you're about twelve to fourteenth weeks," She said sympathetically.

Ron groaned. He didn't look forward to the next seven to nine weeks.

"If you have no more questions, you may go. Just remember; if you do have questions, don't hesitate to come visit me. If you have pain or bleeding, come here straight away."

The boys nodded, said their goodbyes and began walking out of the infirmary.

**Whew! Second, chapter done, I'm on a role! I plan on posting at least a chapter a week. I might do more though, as I'm really enjoying writing my first Fan Fiction story. **

**Remember; Reviews and Follows/Favorites are good fuel to keep me writing. So Please do, and no flames. I don't think I could take it. ****J**


	3. Chapter 3 - Draco's Secret Crush

**Hey readers, I love that this story is going as well as it is. I was nervous about writing my first Fan Fiction. Thanks to all who have Follow/Favorite my story, thank you!**

**Talley67:**** I'm glad you liked the little private moments between Draco and Ron. I wasn't sure if I had started building their relationship too soon. I want to write about how their little situation, hopefully in this chapter. Thank you for that idea. Keep 'em coming, I could use ideas of what my readers want to see. **

**Seastar529:**** Just like you, I am becoming obsessed with writing Draco/Ron. I'm pleased to hear that I seem to be the first (that you've seen) with Dron MPreg. I will work to update at least once a week, if not more. So stay tuned and GO DRON!**

**Asphodel21:**** I'm happy you like it! Yes there will be a flashback very soon. I can't wait to see others reactions, as I don't even know what is going to happen yet.**

**Mikesh:**** Ya, I don't envy Ron either. For your question about Snape, all I can tell you is that Severus will have a part in being support for Draco, but I'm not quite sure how big of part. As for the war, I can't say because I don't know myself. I guess you'll just have to stay tuned to see. J**

**On with chapter 3! Like I said before, I dislike stories that have so many spelling and grammatical errors. I think it's super annoying and difficult to read. So please let me know if you spot any. Your help and input would be greatly appreciated. 3**

**This it MxM and Mpreg. Don't like don't read. And please be nice as this is my first story. Warning there is a love scene in this chapter, meaning I felt the need to change the rating of this story from T to M. If you don't want to read, skip from where it says "Love scene" to "End love scene".**

Unplanned Miracle

Ch. 3 – Draco's Secret Crush

Just outside the infirmary, Draco took Ron's hand in his. "I think we have a lot to discuss. Meet me tonight at the Room of Requirement. That should be a safe place for us to be together."

"Ok, I'll be there at eight. See you later." Ron turned to walk back to Gryffindor tower, but before he could take even one step Draco grabbed his arm.

"Wait, there's something I've wanted to do," Draco pulled the redhead into a soft kiss. Shocked, Ron stiffened. He soon melted into the kiss, letting Draco deepen it before pulling away. "See you tonight," Draco purred.

As Ron walked back to Gryffindor tower, he couldn't help but think about that fateful night.

**-Flashback-**

It was September first, the first day back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ron was sitting at the Gryffindor table with his two best friends.

He couldn't help but notice a certain blond who kept catching his eye across the Great Hall.

"Why does Malfoy keep staring at you?" Hermione asked, jealousy clearly written all over her face. Ron had known she had a crush on him since fourth year, when she got irritated that he didn't ask her to the yule ball. Little did his friends know, Ron was attracted to boys.

"Bloody hell, I don't know." His face turning a slight shade of pink, he attempted not to notice the blond. _'Why is Malfoy staring at me?' _he thought to himself.

Later that night the sixth and seventh year students were having a beginning of term party. There was a lot of alcohol available, so it didn't take long for Ron to get a little more than tipsy.

"Hey sexy," a slurred voice said from behind him.

Ron whipped around, "Malfoy! What do you want. Come to make fun of my family again have you?"

"No, actually, I was wondering if you wanted to go take a walk."

"Uh, ok," he said, Letting Draco take his hand and lead him out into the corridor.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere a little more private," Draco answered, leading him down two flights of stairs, down a side corridor and into a secret passage behind a portrait of a young woman caring for her child.

"I wonder if Harry's dad and Sirius ever found this place," he whispered to himself.

"What was that?" Draco asked, looking at Ron curiously.

"Nothing, I was just wondering what this place was."

"Oh, I found this in my third year. I was trying to find a place to think without people following me. Don't get me wrong, I like Crab and Goyle. It's just sometimes I need a break from being the Slytherin prince.

"I understand, I feel the same way sometimes," he admitted.

They sat in silence for a while. It was a nice feeling, not that awkward silence you have a need to fill. It was comfortable sitting there with Draco.

"Can I tell you something?" Draco asked, after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

"Sure."

"I'm gay," he said quietly, wringing his hands. "I've never told anyone that before."

Ron was shocked. "But I thought you were the ice prince. You've slept with every girl in Slytherin."

"That's not true. I've never slept with anyone."

"Oh, well is there any guy you think you might like?" Ron asked curiously,

"Yes."

"Do I know him?"

"Yes."

"Is he a Slytherin?"

"No"

Ron looked at Draco in exasperation. "Well, are you going to tell me who it is, or am I going to have to keep guessing?"

Draco bit his bottom lip nervously, them leaned in and pressed his lips to Ron's.

Ron was shocked, he froze, not believing what was happening. Draco likes him. His heart swelled, not believing his luck, for Ron secretly liked Draco too.

He kissed back, causing Draco to pull away. His face was a bright shade of pink. "You like me too?" he asked, surprised.

Instead of answering, Ron leaned in for another kiss. The kissing became more passionate. Draco rubbed his tongue across Ron's bottom lip, asking for entrance.

Willingly Ron parted his lips, wanting more. He wrapped his arms around Draco's neck, feeling the other boy's hands cup his face.

They broke apart only for Draco's lips to trail down his jawline to the pulse point behind his ear. Ron Moaned, it felt so good.

***Love scene***

He began loosening Draco's Tie, tossing it to the floor. Next, went the shirt, Ron's hands rubbing up and down his muscular chest.

Draco stopped him, looking into his deep blue eyes. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked, a hint of hopefulness in his voice.

"Yes… please. I want you, Draco," Ron whispered.

"May I?" Draco asked, raising his wand. Ron nodded, staring into the blonde's grey eyes.

Draco spelled away the remainder of their clothing. He then laid Ron onto his back, kissing his way down the boy's body. He slowly moved pass his navel, looking up into Ron's for permission, Ron nodded, his lips parted, cheeks pink with desire.

The Blonde dipped his head down, kissing every part of him before taking his member into his mouth, gently sucking the tip. Ron moaned, bucking his hips up, thrusting into Draco's mouth.

"Please," Ron moaned. "I'm so close. I want you inside me," he panted.

Draco sat up, looking at the boy, blood rushing to his nether regions at the sight of pleasure on Ron face. He placed his fingers in his mouth for a moment, getting them slick. He them placed one finger to Ron's entrance, putting light pressure against his puckered hole.

Ron Moaned as he slowly slid in one finger, then two, scissoring to prepare him.

"Ahhh… Draco, please!" Ron moaned.

Unable to resist any longer Draco positioned his hard member to Ron's tight virgin hole, slowly pushing in.

Ron hissed in pain, making Draco pause. "Am I hurting you?"

"No… keep going," he said, gritting his teeth and moaning in pleasure. Draco sunk in the rest of the way slowly, he began thrusting slowly.

Ron moaned loudly as Draco hit his prostate on almost every thrust. It felt so good that he saw fireworks behind his closed eyelids. Three thrusts later both boys came together, screaming each other's names.

Coming down from a high, Draco pulled out; rolling over, he laid beside the redheaded teen.

***End Love scene***

The boys fell into a comfortable sleep, holding each other. Unaware what was happening inside Ron at that very moment.

**-End Flashback- **

Ron snapped out of his thoughts, finding himself in front of the portrait of the fat lady. Muttering the password, he climbed through the portrait hole and made his way up to the sixth year boy's dormitory. Climbing back into bed and closing the curtains. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he fell into a restful sleep for the first time in almost a week.


	4. Chapter 4 - Ron Tells Harry

**Hey fellow Fan Fiction writers/readers! I'm finally getting the hang of writing and posting my stories on the FanFiction site. To all who Review and Follow/Favorite my story, thank you!**

**Mikesh:**** You will just have to wait and see how the Malfoy and Weasley families take the news. Hiding the pregnancy from the world may prove difficult, but you are correct that Draco will do his best to keep it from the whole world. I just don't see Draco letting Rita into their business easily; it's just not in his character. You know Rita and the Ministry though.**

**Seastar529:**** Thanks, I hope this chapter won't disappoint.**

**Asphodel21:**** Thank you! You're suspicions are correct, Hermione may end up the jealous type. Don't get me wrong; I like Hermione, but for this story she may end up a bit less than nice about the new situation. You will just have to stay tuned to see how Harry takes the news.**

**On with chapter 3! Like I said before, I dislike stories that have so many spelling and grammatical errors. I think it's super annoying and difficult to read. So please let me know if you spot any. Your help and input would be greatly appreciated. 3**

**This it MxM and Mpreg. Don't like don't read. And please be nice as this is my first story.**

Unplanned Miracle

Ch. 4 – Ron Tells Harry

"Ron, wake up, time to go down for dinner."

The pregnant teen groaned, rolling over and squeezing his eyes closed.

"RON, WAKE UP!" Harry yelled. He was getting concerned. What was wrong with his friend?

Bolting up to a sitting position, eyes wide, Ron looked around wildly.

"What's wrong with you, Mate? You slept through lunch and it almost dinner time." Harry said, looking concernedly at his best friend. "You never miss a meal. Are you alright?"

"Y-ya," Ron stutterd, nervously. He tried avoiding Harry's intensely green eyes.

"Come on Mate, I'm your best friend, you can tell me anything."

"I'm fine!" Ron yelled. "Just drop it ok."

He pushed past his raven haired friend. Walking across the dormitory he entered the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

Harry was stunned, rooted to the spot. Something was going on with his best friend and he was going to find out.

Ron gripped the sink, his knuckles turning white as he tried to control his emotions. _'These stupid hormones,' _he thought to himself. Why had he gotten so angry at Harry? He knew his friend was just concerned about him.

Taking a deep breath, he splashed his face with cold water. Straightening up, he opened the bathroom door.

"You ok?" Harry asked. He had taken a seat on his four poster bed, waiting for Ron to come out of the bathroom.

"Yes, I'm fine." Ron sat down on his bed, covering his face with his hands. "I'm so sorry I yelled at you like that…" his shoulder began shaking with silent sobs.

Concerned, Harry moved to Ron's side. "You are not ok. Please tell me what's wrong. I'm your best friend, you can tell me anything."

Ron shook his head, "I can't."

Harry let out an exasperated breath, "Come on, you know I'll figure it out somehow eventually."

Sniffing, Ron peeked up over his hands. "Ok, fine I'll tell you, but you have to keep it a secret ok."

"I'll take it through the veil," Harry promised, looking his friend in the eyes. _'What could be wrong with him,'_ he thought.

Ron pulled the sonogram out of his robe pocket; staring at it for a moment before slowly holding it out to Harry.

Looking down at the black and white photo of a peanut shaped blob, Harry furrowed his eyebrows. "What is this?" He looked at Ron, confusedly.

"It's a baby." Ron bowed his head, "I'm pregnant."

He began to cry, rocking back and forward, hugging himself.

Though Harry was stunned and still quite confused, he wrapped the read head in a tight hug.

Pulling back, he looked at his friends tear stained face. "How is this even possible?"

Realization dawned on Ron. He had forgotten, due to being brought up by muggle, harry had no idea wizards could even get pregnant. "Wizards can get pregnant, though it's not as common as witches. I slept with someone at the beginning of term party, and now I'm pregnant.

"The party, so that means…" Harry paused, counting in his head, "five weeks?"

"Yes," Ron confirmed, placing his hand on his still flat stomach.

"I assume it still takes a guy to make a baby, Right?"

"Ya."

"Sooo…"

"So… What?"

"Well, who's the other father?" Harry asked.

"Uh, I rather not say yet." Ron paused, looking anywhere but at his best friend. "I don't even know if he wants anything to do with us."

"You mean some guy knocked you up and now doesn't want to take responsibility for it!" Harry stood up, shouting in anger. "How can someone do that? Who is this guy?"

"I didn't say that. And no, I can't tell you yet. Please respect that. I'll tell you when I'm ready."

"Alright, just remember I'm here for you whenever you need me."

"Thanks Mate." Ron hugged the raven haired boy.

Later that night, Ron sat in the common room. He repeatedly checked the time. He didn't want to be late meeting Draco.

"You alright, Ron?" Harry asked.

"Ya, fine." He got up, stretching, and began heading toward the portrait hole. "I'm going for a walk."

"It's almost curfew, be careful," Harry said, sending him a concerned look.

"Ok"

"Where are you going Ronald? It's almost curfew, you're going to get into trouble," Hermione said, just coming down from the fourth year girl's dormitory.

"Nowhere, just taking a walk," he mumbled speeding up a bit.

"Oh, can I come with you? I need to ask you something," she said, catching up to the read head, fluttering her eyelashes.

"Uh, no Mione, I really just need to be alone."

Hermione Pouted up at him, "Please?"

"No"

"Ugh, you can be so difficult sometimes!" she shouted.

"Look, I know you like me. I've known it for a while now. I'm sorry but I can't go out with you," he said in a tired voice. He needed to leave or else he was going to be late meeting Draco.

"Why Not?" she asked hotly.

"Because, Mione, I'm gay ok." His teeth gritted as he turned toward the portrait hole. He had seen Hermione's hurt expression. He felt bad, but he couldn't help that he likes boys. If he were strait, maybe he would have dated the girl. He climbed out of the portrait hole, away from the shocked girl, setting off toward the Room of Requirement.

Reaching the seventh floor corridor, he saw Draco leaning on the wall across from the hidden door. His heartbeat quickened with the pace of his footsteps.

"Hello gorgeous," Draco smiled, slipping his hand into Ron's.

Ron blushed, "Hi." Nobody ever called him gorgeous before.

Stepping with Draco, they approached the seemingly empty wall. Draco stared at the wall for a moment, and then an ornate door began to appear.

**This chapter is a little shorter than the others, sorry. It is also not my best work. The conversation between Harry and Ron was for some reason difficult to write. I hope you still enjoyed it.**


	5. Chapter 5 – Room of Requirement

**Wow, I'm only on the fifth chapter and my readers are so great. This story has gotten 20 reviews, 12 favorites and 24 followers! I love all my readers. Thank you to all of you who read Unplanned Miracle. 3 **

**Asphodel21:**** I'm glad you liked Harry's reaction. It might be a few chapters until Ron tells him about Draco. I'm still not sure how to write that. I hope you like the conversation between Dron just as much. I hope it won't disappoint.**

**Seastar529:**** Thank you, I hope to update at least once a week.**

**BlueBay144:**** Oh I'm sure she will freak out once she finds out. I like writing jealous Hermione, so you will see more of her.**

**Mikesh:**** Hmmm… Good ideas! I'm not sure what exactly she will do when she finds out, like I said to BlueBay144 she will freak out in some way. It would be really funny to have everyone automatically think Harry is the father. That will irritate Draco. Rita would be fun to write; she is an interesting character. I wouldn't put it past her to write rumors like that. Thanks for the great ideas; they help a lot.**

**TotheGreenside:**** Thank you, I hope I can continue to "Amaze" you.**

**On with the story! Like I said before, I dislike stories that have so many spelling and grammatical errors. I think it's super annoying and difficult to read. So please let me know if you spot any. Your help and input would be greatly appreciated. 3**

**This it MxM and Mpreg. Don't like don't read. And please be nice as this is my first story. Warning there is a love scene in this chapter, meaning I felt the need to change the rating of this story from T to M. If you don't want to read, skip from where it says "Love scene" to "End love scene".**

Unplanned Miracle

Ch. 5 – Room of Requirement

The only times Ron was in the Room of Requirement was for secret DA training. This time there was no dueling dummies or defense books. Instead it had provided the perfect place for the new couple to talk in comfort and privacy.

Ron stared around in awe. The Room of Requirement had fashioned itself to look like a large hotel suit. In one corner there was a small sitting area with a stuffed sofa in front if a roaring fireplace. In another corner there was a quaint breakfast nook complete with a table just big enough for two. He spotted a door he assumed lead to the bathroom.

In the center of the room, Ron spotted a California King sized four poster bed. Silver curtains hung around three sides of the bed. Several pillows rested on the large mattress, and a thick blue and silver comforter covering it.

Draco took Ron's hand, "let's sit by the fire, you seem cold. You didn't get a chill walking around the castle at night, did you?"

"No, I'm fine. Sitting by the fire sounds nice though." Ron said shyly.

Leading the red head to the fluffy couch, Draco waited for him to take a seat before taking his own. He pulled the smaller boy into his lap. Nuzzling his face into his neck, he placed his hands on Ron's still flat stomach.

Leaning his head back against Draco's chest; Ron closed his eyes, exhaling slowly, relaxing truly for the first time since he and Draco parted ways earlier that morning.

"How are you feeling?" Draco asked quietly, rubbing circles on Ron stomach.

"Fine," he breathed.

"Just fine… I'm not sure I believe you. Come on, what's bothering you?" Draco questioned

"Ok… I told Harry about the baby," Ron confessed. "I didn't tell him anything about you or anything," he said quickly, feeling Draco tense beneath him.

"How did he take it?"

Ron sat up, turning to face Draco. "Ok, I guess. He was sort of confused at first. He didn't know wizards could even get pregnant." At Draco's confusion, he added, "he was raised by muggles you know. Muggle men can't get pregnant. It was quite a shock for Harry to learn that his best friend is having a baby."

Draco smiled softly, "that's right, my baby." He then began to laugh, "What do you think Potter will think when he finds out that piece of information? How did you keep it from him?"

"He respects my wishes for privacy right now. I don't know what he'll do, I hope he doesn't hate me," he said worriedly.

Wrapping his arms gently around Ron's waist, Draco pulled him in for a hug, "It's going to be fine. You three are the golden trio. Nothing can break up the infamous Potter, Weasley and Granger. If it does, you'll always have me."

"Mione is already angry with me."

"Pray tell? Why is the mud…" Draco broke off at Ron's dirty look. "I mean, why is Granger angry of you. Last I saw, that girl hangs on your every word. Everyone in the castle can tell how bad she has it for you."

"That's just it. She tried to follow me out of the Gryffindor tower. She wanted to talk to me and ask me a question. I told her I just needed to be alone for a moment. She then asked why I was being so difficult. I told her that I was not interested in dating her, that I never will be. When she asked why, I got so irritated that I just told her the truth; that I'm gay. She looked so hurt, Draco. I felt horrible for hurting her like that, but I just left before she could say anything else."

Ron took a deep shuttering breath, he didn't want to start crying; he could already feel the tears threatening to spill over. "Poor Harry, I bet she's drilling it into him right now, trying to get answers. I just hope he'll keep our secret."

"He will," Draco said. "Has Potter ever given you a reason to think he won't keep a secret?"

Ron smiled, "no."

"See, it will all be ok." Draco smiled, pecking Ron on the lips. "Come on, let's get into bed. I want to give you a massage."

"You don't have to. I'm not even that far along yet." Ron blushed as he climbed up on to the extremely comfortable bed.

"I want to, so lie down and relax." Draco began massaging Ron's entire body; beginning it his feet. Making his way up he took care to kiss every part after massaging them into total relaxation.

When he got done he kissed the pregnant boy passionately on the lips.

***Love scene***

"Draco," Ron moaned as the blond began kissing down his neck.

.

Slowly Draco began to remove each piece of the other boy's clothing without magic, exaggerating the slowness. As soon as he had Ron's shirt off me began kissing his way from Ron's neck down to his sensitive chest.

He started carefully rolling Ron's left nipple between his teeth, relishing every moan coming from his pregnant lover. He then moved to the other nipple giving it the same gentle treatment as the other.

"Bloody hell, that's so good," Ron panted, feeling his cock strain against his trousers.

"You like that?" Draco purred.

"Mmmm…"

Draco moved further down Ron's body. When he got to his stomach, he paused, looking lovingly at it. He peered up at Ron's smiling face in wonder. "It's hard to believe our baby is in there," he whispered. Then he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to his still flat belly.

"Draco," Ron breathed, relishing the feeling of the Slytheren's soft touch. He ran his fingers through Draco's soft locks, moaning in pleasure as Draco moved further down.

Slipping his fingers into the waist-band of the Gryffindor's jeans, Draco slowly pulled them off, dropping them to the floor. He looked at Ron for permission, before slipping off his boxers. He then proceeded to undress himself before resuming his position over the slightly smaller boy.

"Ahhh, please Draco…"

Draco opened the drawer of the side table, producing a bottle of lube.

Ron spread his legs, looking deep into the Slytheren's eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Draco asked.

"Yes."

"Yes what," Draco smirked, watching Ron squirm underneath him and spread his legs wider in anticipation.

"Fuck me, Draco!" Ron moaned.

"As you wish," Draco chuckled. He squirts a decent amount of lube on his palm. "Are you ready?"

"Mmmm," Ron wiggled his hips impatiently.

Draco slowly pushed one finger in, slowly moving it back and forward. He quickly added in a second finger, quickening his penetration while scissoring his finger; stretching the red head's tight hole.

"Ugh, Draco, I want you inside me."

Draco positioned himself, applying light pressure against his tight hole. He looked into Ron's blue eyes as he slowly pushed into his lover.

Ron gasped in pleasure, causing Draco to almost cum right then.

"Ahhh, faster Draco!" Ron moaned in pleasure.

Draco began thrusting faster and deeper.

Ron gasped loudly as Draco hit his prostate. It felt so right. Just like last time he saw fireworks explode behind his closed eyelids. Both boys came together, screaming each other's names.

Draco kissed Ron passionately as they rode out their orgasms.

***End Love scene***

They lay side by side, staring into each other's eyes. "Ron," Draco whispered.

"Hmm?" Ron hummed. He was so relaxed lying next to the beautiful blond.

"Can I tell you something?"

Ron's eyes slowly opened, looking at Draco expectantly.

"I think I'm falling in love with you."

I hope you liked this chapter. I'm so sorry it's late. I read the book Warm Bodies by Isaac Marion and I couldn't put it down. I read the whole book in 3 days, and now I can't wait for the movie. It's coming out to theaters on Friday! If you like monster/human love stories, I suggest you all read it.

**Remember; Reviews and Follows/Favorites are good fuel to keep me writing. So Please do, and no flames. I don't think I could take it. ****J**


	6. Chapter 6 – Morning Sickness

**Oh my goodness! I so sorry I haven't updated as soon as I promised. I have no excused except that I forgot. Thank you to all of you who sticking with Unplanned Miracle. 3 **

**I had a more difficult time with this chapter. No idea why. It's a bit shorter, but I wanted to get something out to you guys. Next chapter will be longer and come sooner, hopefully.**

**Mikesh:**** This story is during sixth year, so they are both sixteen. The war doesn't happen till seventh year.**

**Asphodel21:**** Oh yes they do have more to talk about! I know I like this sweet Draco character.**

**Seastar529:**** I think my mind is just as dirty. *giggles***

**TJ1994:**** Thanks!**

**Simplyfabulous3696:**** I completely agree. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Here is more of the story at last! Like I said before, I dislike stories that have so many spelling and grammatical errors. I think it's super annoying and difficult to read. So please let me know if you spot any. Your help and input would be greatly appreciated. 3**

**This is MxM and Mpreg. Don't like don't read. And please be nice as this is my first story.**

Unplanned Miracle

Ch. 6 – Morning Sickness

"What… What did you just say?" Ron had sat up in shock. He couldn't believe his luck. Draco loved him, he really loved him.

"I said, I love you Ron," Draco sat up taking hold of Ron's hand. The red head sat there in silence. "Please say something."

Ron turned to look at the blond. Grinning he wrapped his arms around Draco's neck, kissing him. "I love you too. Oh I love you so much."

Draco breathed a sigh of relief. Ron loved him back. He couldn't help but wrap the smaller boy in a hug. He was so happy. The boys lay back down, staring into each other's eyes.

"Ok, so we have a lot of things to talk about," Draco said.

"Can we talk more in the morning? I'm just so tired," Ron yawned.

"Of course, Love." Draco gently pulled Ron down, wrapping his arms around him. "I love you."

"Love you too," Ron mumbled, his eyes already falling closed.

The next morning, Ron woke up the smell of sausages, bacon and eggs. He began breathing deeply, his stomach churning nastily.

"Good morning," Draco smiled, bringing Ron a plate piled high with the offensive food.

Ron clapped a hand over his mouth and bolted into the bathroom. He threw himself over the toilet, beginning to vomit.

Draco quickly sat down the plate and rushed into the bathroom after the sick boy. _'What was wrong?'_

Ron continued to retch into the porcelain bowl. A hand began rubbing circles on his back as he heaved. When he was finished, he got up and rinsed out his mouth.

"Are you ok?" Draco asked concernedly.

"Yes, just morning sickness," Ron breathed. He rubbed his stomach, willing the unsettled feeling to go away. "There's one thing I need for you to do for me though."

"Anything," Draco said in a soothing voice.

"Get rid of the food. I can't handle the smell right now."

"Of course," Draco smiled. He pecked him on the lips, not caring that Ron had just thrown up, and left to go clean up.

A few minutes later; Ron exited that bathroom, still looking slightly pail. Thankfully the strong smell of sausages was gone. On the little table sat a light breakfast consisting of toast, fruit and pumpkin juice.

"How are you feeling?" Draco asked, taking his hand and leading him to the breakfast table.

"A little better," Ron smiled. "Though, I'm not sure if I'll be able to keep anything down."

"You need to try to eat something. You're eating for two now."

"I know, I'll try," Ron said as he sat down across from Draco. He put a plain piece of toast and some fruit onto his plate. He began to nibble on the toast as he watched Draco pile the healthy breakfast onto his plate.

"Ok, we need to discuss our situation now," Draco said, popping a piece of melon in his mouth.

"Right," Ron fidgeted nervously.

"Firstly, we need to tell our families. I think they should be the first to find out about us and the baby," Draco said in a matter of fact tone. "And we need to inform the teachers as soon as possible, so they can help keep you safe."

"But…"

"No buts," Draco said soothingly. "It's for the best."

"I know… I j-just wanted to keep it a secret for a bit longer. I don't want the teachers and other students looking at me and treating me different." Ron's eyes filled with tears as he tried desperately to hold them back, _'stupid hormones'_

Draco hurried to crouch beside his chair, "Please don't cry, please. How about this... we can wait to tell anyone until after the eight week scan. Does that sound good?"

Ron sniffed, giving a small smile. "Ok, sounds alright."

Hugging the ginger boy, Draco sighed in relief. He absolutely hated seeing his love cry. "How about we hang out here today? We don't have any classes, seeing as its Sunday."

"That sounds great," Ron smiled, cuddling into Draco's shoulder.


End file.
